Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the invention generally relates to the maintenance of order of nodes in a hierarchical document. More particularly, an exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a method and system for maintaining the order of nodes in a hierarchical document.
With the advent of XML as a data representation format, there is an increasing need for robust, high performance XML database systems. Most of the recent work focuses on efficient XML query processing while updates have received less attention, by comparison.